


everything's gonna be fine

by Homeistheimpala



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crack, M/M, dumb 4 am writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homeistheimpala/pseuds/Homeistheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is still a little pissed and Erik has a hole in his heart, which quite honestly, Charles needs to fill up again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything's gonna be fine

**Author's Note:**

> please don't take me seriously bye

The first time Erik set foot in the mansion after The Incident (“The Incident?” Alex had scoffed. “I’m pretty sure you levitating a fucking stadium is more than an incident.” Erik had refrained from throwing him against the nearest wall.), he was thrown out. It turns out Charles’ pacifist nature only extends so far before he snaps.

"If it’s any consolation, he’s been in a mood." Hank had said before flinging him out the gate. When Hank tried to close the gate, it wouldn’t budge.

"Just because the door’s open doesn’t mean you’re welcome!" he called out. The door moved a few inches more, opening the gate wider. Hank shook his head and went back inside. He had parents to meet.

Back at their top secret base where they do top secret things, Azazel was snickering when Erik turned up covered in sand and dust.

"I don’t understand why he’s being like this." Erik growled. Azazel had simply laughed very loudly before disappearing in a puff of red smoke.

-

The second time, he came accompanied.

"I can’t believe I’m doing this." Raven grumbled as she strode beside him, not spare him a glance.

"Thank you." Erik said hesitantly.

"Shove your thank yous, I’m doing this for Charles." Raven walked faster, past a protesting Hank and a glowering Alex and a- wait, what was Maximoff doing here?

"Raven?" Erik heard Charles say in a voice that was pleasantly surprised as she barged into his study.

"Erik." Charles snapped, short and cold, no doubt already calling out his lackeys.

"They’re not my lackeys and you’re not we- Raven, where are you going? Raven. Don’t leave me here, Raven!" Charles’ voice grew steadily more agitated. Raven defiantly closed the door behind her, keeping her hands on it.

"Sooo, we haven’t met." A voice said beside her ear. She startled only slightly.

A crash came from inside the room.

"Shouldn't we..?" The boy nodded towards the room. Raven shook her head.

"This is for the best."

Another crash and Alex and Hank appeared.

"EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE OKAY?!" came Charles' screaming.

"Raven." Hank whined. Raven sighed and opened the door.

"Play times over boys." She said, taking in their pink faces and heavy breathing. "You should do this again sometime."

"Raven, you're welcome to stay." Charles said hesitantly.

"Yeah. Stay." Peter said, zipping across the room. Charles sighed.

"Peter, stop showing off. This is my sister."

"No way you're related to this grumpy dude. No offence, Prof, you're very attractive."

Everyone groaned and Raven may have cracked a smile.

-

"Are you staying?" Erik asked Raven at the gates. Raven looked back at the mansion.

"Not today." She said and walked away.

-

When Azazel popped into the courtyard a week later, the children screamed bloody murder.

"They're new. They're kids." Hank said slowly and empatheticly. Azazel rolled his eyes and demanded to see the Professor. Hank didn't think that was such a great idea so Azazel puffed away, looking for Charles himself.

Alex found them twenty minutes later, talking to some parents. Azazel was crouched down to the level of the toddler who was green in color. They seemed to comparing their skin tones.

When Azazel popped in a few days later with Erik, Charles didn't scream.

"How is getting a cold shoulder any better?" Erik hissed. Azazel shrugged.

"Don't you have, like, world domination to get to in that ridiculous outfit of yours." Peter said, leaning against Charles' chair. Charles tried to suppress a smile.

"I have no current plans of world domination." ERIK gritted out.

"Cool. Power corrupts, man." Peter said, throwing up a peace sign before running off. Erik looked at Charles who shrugged and wheeled away. Erik followed. Soon enough, a little girl barely past 9 climbed on to Charles chair. She whispered something in his ear and looked at Erik with large brown eyes.

“She’s asking why the bad man from television is here.” Charles said in a rather cold voice. The girl hid her face in Charles’ neck.

“What’d you tell her?” Erik said, voice even.

“I don’t know.” Charles whispered and the girl clambered off his lap and skipped away. The flowers grew around her and the tree stretched towards her. Her skin was dark with white patches and she was wearing a short dress. She looked free.

-

Absolutely no one was surprised to hear Charles yelling again. The kids, who had never seen Charles so angry, got used to it whenever Erik was around. They occasionally cast worried looks but those were more for Erik than for Charles.

“You’re a terrorist, alright? You even do terroristy things!” Charles was yelling. Alex yawned and leaned against Hank, who was keeping an eye on the duo.

“Charles know its a weekend and that the kids are sleeping in?” Alex mumbled sleepily.

 _Sorry, Alex._ came Charles’ voice in their heads. His voice turned down to harsh whispers that, thankfully, neither Alex nor Hank could hear.

“When do you think they’re gonna make out?” Alex asked.

“Hopefully when I’m not around.” Hank replied, shrugging Alex off of him.

-

Raven came back. The kids oh’d and ah’d over her skin and powers. The green skinned kid was so surprised when she changed form, he turned purple.

“Do you think she’d be a good teacher?” Erik asked one day, when he and Charles were sitting in surprisingly amiable silence.

“Not in the traditional sense, no. But I do think she’s learnt a lot and she has a lot of wisdom to impart. And the students, they need someone with her point of view, you could say.”

Hannah, the girl who could control the plants, came running to them. She climbed on to Charles’ lap again and looked at Erik in a way that should be way too judgemental for a 9 year old.

“Blow anything up lately?” She asked, her voice dripping with suspicion. Charles’ laugh was startled out of him, pure and loud.

“That’s not a very nice way to talk to people, Hannah.” Charles said, smiling. She cupped his face. Charles narrowed his eyes and she grinned brilliantly and cuddled against Charles and handed a book (where did she even keep that?) to Erik.

“Read to me.” She demanded. Erik looked at Charles and Charles was looking at him with such an open expression, Erik could open the book fast enough.

-

It was nearly 5 months after Erik had been first flinged out the gates that Charles said, offhandedly, “You might as well stay for dinner.” and pretended he didn’t see Erik punch the air.

-

Hannah was sobbing into his neck and he wondered how suspicious eyes turned into this. Erik patted her back. Charles was just gone for a weekend, for god’s sake.

“Hey, hush, now, it’s gonna be okay. Everything is going to be fine.” Erik didn’t know what else to say. He had a feeling that if he said _anything_ wrong, Charles would skin him alive.

Empty promised whispered into her hair seemed to work and Erik would have given anything to be able to keep that promise.

-

Erik finds Azazel having breakfast at the mansion.

“Did you sleep here?” he asked, staring at Azazel in boxers. Azazel shrugged.

“Prof offered me a room. Besides, there was no food at the base.

“He offered you a- okay. Okay, fine.” Erik turned around and walked out.

“I brought your stuff too. It’s in my room.” Azazel called after him. Erik ignored him and strode into Charles’ study.

“Azazel is the devil. Literally, Charles.”

“I don’t care.” Charles said, not looking up from his paper. “The kids like him, the older kids are scared of him, he doesn’t flirt with Raven, he’s perfect.”

“I don’t flirt with Raven.” Erik said intelligently. Charles rolled his eyes.

“Seriously, Azazel?”

Charles looked into Erik’s eyes and his own blue eyes widened.

“Oh, friend, you needn’t be jealous, I was-”

But Erik didn’t get what Charles was because he called him _friend_ again.

-

Six years later, Erik pressed a kiss against Charles’ forehead.

“Everything’s gonna be fine.” he whispered. Charles nodded, not taking his eyes of Hannah and her gross boyfriend. 


End file.
